Traditionally, playback of digital media content (e.g., movies, music, pictures, games, etc.) has been constrained to the computing device (e.g., desktop computer, smartphone, tablet, wearable, gaming system, television, etc.) on which the digital media content was stored. However, with the advent of cloud computing related technologies and increased capabilities of computing devices, services such as digital media content transmission services (i.e., streaming, casting, mirroring, etc.) have spurred along the generation, sharing, and consumption of digital media content as consumer devices capable of interacting with such content have become ubiquitous. The desire to share digital media content between consumer interfacing computing devices, especially in a home environment, is increasing in tandem with the increased exposure of consumers to the digital media content and providers of such digital media content.
The introduction of cast-enabled computing devices has enabled digital media content to be cast from one computing device to another compatible computing device (e.g., a smart television, a speaker, etc.) directly, or indirectly, such as via a compatible hub, dongle, etc., connected to the other computing device. In other words, digital media content stored on one computing device is transmitted and rendered at a receiving computing device. Present solutions allow manufacturer agnostic wireless casting of the digital media content using various wireless communication technologies employed by computing devices supporting Wi-Fi®, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Bluetooth®, etc. Additionally, other present solutions allow the digital media content to be cast or otherwise streamed over wired communication technologies, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Universal Serial Bus (USB), and the like.